


A little stress relief

by MickeyCharmichael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Stress Relief, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyCharmichael/pseuds/MickeyCharmichael
Summary: NEWTs are here- Hermione is stressed and seems to be taking it out on her friends-  the annoying blonde ferret is pushing her buttons. What to do for a little stress relief. Her problems seem to be answered during a chance encounter in the library one night. Dramione Smut- Explicit content- One shot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A little stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only the smut written here. Thanks and enjoy. Dramione Smut- Explicit content- One shot

NEWTs were finally here, Hermione had been studying for almost her entire schooling for this point in time. Everything rested on the next three weeks of testing- her entire future would be decided by how she handled it.

She walked through the grand hallways of Hogwarts towards the library, _her sanctuary_ \- the one place she knew she could go to get hours of study done without interruptions.

She reached the ancient Silver Oak doors and went to grab her quill and ink out in preparation for her work when the doors aggressively jerked open and she was sent sprawling across the floor with her ink, quill and now broken satchel strewn across the floor. Hermione looked to the offending party with ink covered face and saw Harry standing sheepishly in the doorway- looking like her had just pushed over an eighty year old woman into a puddle.

Harry reached for Hermione to help her up and started gathering her belongings from the floor pulling out her wand she repaired her broken bag and began overstuffing it again. "Harry, you really do need to be careful when coming out of the library".

"Mione I didn't think anyone would be standing directly behind one of the doors", he offered in reason. He helped her lift her satchel back onto her shoulder and almost crumpled at the weight. They both turned when they heard a small snigger near them in the hallway.

"Only you could get so swept off your feet at the idea of NEWTs Granger. Well done though scar face for helping her along the way". His posse of idiots laughed at his remarks.

"Bugger off Malfoy". Hermione sneered towards the blonde haired boy standing before her with his friends.

"Such language- anyone would think you couldn't handle the stress of exams. Not to worry though, I would love to knock you off that podium and watch you fall on your arse", Malfoy glanced down at her shapely curves taking her in as his friends watched their back and forth game.

Hermione strode over to the slimey git and pointed a finger in his face- he didn't flinch in the slightest, _he had gotten good at this_. "Listen up you slithering serpent shit- I _will_ be number one this year, just like I _will_ always beat you-..."

Malfoy cut her off with a great smirk across his face- "always beat me? my, my Granger- that’s a bit forward of you to bring up in front of everyone. Hey whatever helps with the stress relief I guess" he shrugged his shoulders. His friends burst into fits of laughter behind him and Hermione saw red.

She began shaping up, ready for that all familiar right hook to take place- she was distracted momentarily by a white silky material coming into her direct view. Malfoy was shaking a small handkerchief only inches from her face. Blinking in confusion she stared from him to the white material with his stupid '~DM~' monogram on the corner.

"For the ink on your face"- Hermione grabbed at it angrily as he leant in closer to her, his words covered by the loud noises of laughter behind him. "Come find me Granger if you want to work out that stress- I know a few ways _I_ could help", he winked slyly at her so that Harry couldn't see then turned on his heels and skulked off with his cronies down the hall.

Leaving the Gryffindor standing there wondering what in the hell had just happened.

‐---------

Hermione spent the next few days extremely highly strung, majority of her time occupied in the musty stacks of the library and increasingly becoming more and more snappy at her friends when they came to check on her. She found her way to the Great hall for her lunch break and sat down next to Ginny at the table thumping her book ferociously down squashing a piece of toast and sending a salt shaker flying across and off the other side.

Her eyes went straight for her believed source of aggression- "I can't believe him!" Ginny followed her gaze and landed on the blonde ferret sitting at the Slytherine table. "What did he do this time?" Ginny asked sympathetically but rolling her eyes at the frequency of their issues.

"Oh, apart from being a complete bloody prat!" Other people at their table were slowly turning their heads to look at the source of Hermiones bad temper and language. "I don’t think I ever see him with a book in his hand and yet he is always right behind me in classes. I work my arse off Ginny!" She slammed down a glass of pumpkin juice splashing it all over the bowl of salad.

"Okaaay, well that salad has some extra dressing now... Mione, he is a git- don’t pay him any attention. Just focus on your NEWTs and get through those then you will never have to see him ever again".

Hermione reactively grabbed her book and a small pile of sandwiches standing from the table. She was almost yelling at this point- her voice projecting across the hall- "I hope I never have to see that shit eating grin of his ever again". Timed perfectly (or because she was yelling quite loudly now) Malfoy looked over at the standing brunette and winked followed by his infamous smirk.

If looks could kill Malfoy would have a butter knife hanging out of him right now.

Hermione growled and Ginny grabbed hold of her arm- " you need to stress less, he is not worth it Mione".

Hermione dropped her arm free and walked out of the Great hall back to the library to continue her study.

The pages all blended into one, her mind was spinning and her retention rate was down to zero. _How long had she been here_? Classes had finished for NEWT students and the library curfew was eased to assist with their study. She was the last person to leave the library every night- looking down at her wand on the table and waving her hand over it a surprising 01:04 popped into the air in front.

She had way overstayed her normal routine, no wonder she wasn't taking anything in now. She began to pack up her books when she heard footsteps near her table through the dark.

Her stomach sank as a set of dark gray eyes and light locks came into focus ahead of her. He was standing with four books in his arms and looked towards the light projecting from Hermiones wand.

"Granger, wasn't expecting you here this late. Burning the midnight oil?"

"None of your business ferret" she seethed.

"Now, now.. there's no need to take all that exam stress out on me. Unless you really want to..." He winked as he put his books down on a desk.

"What’s your problem Malfoy? One minute you’re a rude prick and crude as hell- the next your... I don’t know-"

"Flirting with you?" He offered with a grin across his face.

Hermione faulted, she scoffed because she didn’t know how else to react to his up front admission. She opened her mouth twice trying to find the words to say- she was cut off before she could get anything out to stifle that thought.

“Well I just thought, with you so extremely overwhelmed by all that study- and your blatant need to be at the top off the class- that maybe you needed to let off a little steam.. and by that I mean- what you really need is a dam good shag”.

Hermiones cheeks flushed- anger and embarrassment crossed her face as she tried to calm herself after hearing Malfoys shit dribbling from his uncouth mouth. “I beg your pardon?” she stomped her foot angrily on the harsh stone floors.

Malfoy began to laugh- oh how he loved to rile her up. “Hmm how else to put this… a tumble in the sheets, the old lust and thrust, hide the Slytherine snake in the bushes?” With each euphemism he stepped closer to where she stood. “Or my favorite; a good.. hard.. fuck”. Hermiones breath caught in the back of her throat and she could feel her face heating- they were almost face to face. _She had to get out of there- otherwise she would give herself away_.

Hermione turned on her heel and gathered her books from the table- sorting them half heartedly to put away. _Which in its self was difficult for her to do_. She quickly walked the opposite direction to Malfoy and rounded a column of shelving placing a title firmly between two other books and continued walking. She could hear his laughter as she turned another corner and began to climb a ladder to place the last three books away in the respective homes as she felt the ladder jolt beneath her.

Her stomach lurched at the movement as she almost dropped the books to steady herself. She looked down and saw that familiar blonde hair at the bottom looking up at her. “I never pegged you to be one to run away Granger”. Malfoy stood on the bottom rung preventing her exit. _Shit_.

“I’m not running away Malfoy, I just have better things to do with my time than pretend to know what on earth you’re talking about”. Hermione went to descend the ladder hoping that he would get the point and move on. _She was wrong._

Malfoy climbed one more rung and forced Hermione to climb again to create distance. “Don’t play dumb swot, it doesn’t suit you. I’m talking about a proposition- a deal of sorts”. He eyed her quizzically wondering if she would go for the idea. “We have had this funny relationship, you and I, for many years now. Everyone can see it. It’s somewhere between hate and want- torment and lust. I’m just trying to help in this very important time, maybe try to ease some of that stress that is so clearly affecting your ability to concentrate and play nice with your friends”. She scolded him silently as he climbed again.

“The way I see it, it would be like two people who have all this pent up anger and resentment coming together for one almighty, earth shattering, awe-inspiring fuck that would rival anything you have ever _or will ever_ have”. He smirked at her as the cogs turned in her mind- _was what he was saying a possibility? Could this fix all of her stress and impatience? Would it be earth shattering?_

She didn’t know what to say, spending too much time silent he had realized that she was considering it- climbing a few paces so the he hovered over her on the ladder, encasing her with his arms around her body and holding onto the ladder on the other side. His chest flush against her back as she clutched the wood with white knuckles and turning her face away from him.

“You and I both know it would be un-fucking-believable Granger. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of what it would be like to bed me”.

Hermione scoffed at his arrogance- but her breathing was ragged as she could feel his breath against her neck. He was so close she could smell his cologne- musky but sweet, it made her slightly dizzy as she thought about all the things that he might do to her. “I… I, can’t say that I have thought about it before” she lied. She was trying to steady herself, her voice was giving her away.

Malfoys hand released one side of the ladder and she felt it move softly against her thigh just above her knee. Her skirt slightly bunched as he slid it slowly upwards, cautiously… seeing how far he could go before she stopped him. _Would she stop him_?

Hermione swallowed softly as she closed her eyes, not knowing what she wanted to do. _Could she let this happen, did she want this to happen? She was on a bloody ladder, what precisely would they be doing up here anyway_?

“Something tells me you are lying-” Malfoy whispered next to her ear, she felt his slick tongue dart out and slowly caress the shell of her ear. Hermione let out a small whimper.

“One way to be sure-” he said as his hand slid further up her skirt and thigh. The soft brush of his fingertips against her skin were setting her on fire. She could feel the trail of goosebumps left in their wake as he snaked his way closer and closer to his prize. Her chest heaved as she anticipated his touch and she couldn’t help the feelings and thoughts flashing through her mind.

Malfoy ran his hand gently over her soft satin underwear and across her core making her shift at the touch- a quiet moan left her lips as he danced across her clit and further. She knew her knickers would be damp. All the things he had said to her, the way that he looked at her with those steel grey eyes, the way he touched her… it did things to a woman.

His breath hitched as he felt between her thighs, _she could see the effect that she was having on him_ \- she felt a surge of power course through her. She had the upper hand here. She turned her head to watch him from the corner of her eye.

“Fuck- dripping…” he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to control himself. “I guess I was right after all”. He opened his eyes and grinned at her knowing he had found his proof that she really was wanting everything that he was offering.

He pulled his hand away and Hermione stumbled backwards trying to keep the contact- she almost fell into his arms. He chuckled at her and then climbed down the ladder, keeping their eyes on each other the entire way. His dark lust filled eyes made Hermione shudder under his gaze and she slowly moved down the ladder. He caged her in as she got to the bottom- grabbing at her arm he turned her to face him and pinned both her arms above her head.

Hermione gasped as she was taken by surprise- his lips crashed against hers hungrily and she did nothing to fight back. _She wanted this too_. His hand softened against her wrists and she broke free, bringing them down to sweep around the back of his neck and running her fingers through his hair. A growl rumbled from the back of his throat and he thrust his hips towards her in need.

Hermione could feel his hard cock pressing against her and she wanted more, _she needed more_. She ran her hands down his chest feeling his perfectly sculpted muscles underneath his button up, lower- she felt his rippled abs. _He was fit as_ \- his constant Quidditch schedule had him lean and strong, his muscles flexed as she ran her hands across his body. He pulled away from their kiss- “I can’t believe this is actually happening” he said quietly.

“You better believe it Malfoy”- Hermione pushed him and he fumbled crashing into a desk across the walkway. He looked stunned, “what the fuck Granger?” He lifted himself onto the desk and sat there trying to save face.

She smirked at him and crossed the space between them. Before he could say anything else she had mounted the desk and him in the process straddling him. _She had Draco Malfoy between her thighs_ … _on a desk in the library_ …

She kissed him passionately and without reserve as she ran her hands across his body- exploring. His hands reached for her hips and grasped tightly as he grinded her against him eliciting a loud moan from Hermione as her clit ran along his hard length through their clothing.

He pulled away and groaned against her shoulder feeling the pressure building between them- “I knew you wanted this as much as I did Granger”. His arm gripped around the back of her waist and his other hand broke free. He gripped the front of her shirt pulling furiously at the material causing it to rip open with buttons flying across the room. He gasped at the site before him- Hermiones breasts bare and needy, her nipples hard and ready, she grinned at the sudden show of emotion and weakness from her foe.

Knowing she needed to use this to her advantage. His hand moved up her soft flushed skin towards her pert breasts but Hermione beat him to it. She ran her hands over herself, gripping and clutching, softly groaning at the contact and sensation she felt. He watched on mesmerized as she played with herself completely engulfed in her reactions. Hermione knew she had him hooked.

He surprised her again and grabbed at her wrist pulling one hand away he pushed her forward with his hand on her back. She leaned into him as he took her tight nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking as she arched her back at the sensitive pleasure. His hand gripped the back of her hand and maneuvered them both down her toned stomach and past her still fastened skirt.

 _This is it, I’ll finally find out what all the girls have been gossiping about_. Malfoy was definitely a topic of discussion around the school, he had been with his fair share of women, Hermione was no fool- she knew what she was getting into- _or who she was getting into bed with_.

 _Would he be as big as all the girls had said?_ She almost felt giddy at the idea of finally finding out. She went to grab at his pants but he stopped her as he looked down to the space between them. Instead he turned her hand and moved it towards her. She gasped as he pressed softly against her clit with her hand, she could feel the need from the outside of her knickers- he slowly grazed her hand across her swollen bud and she heard him swallow hard as if his mouth was dry with anticipation.

She took the lead, _she knew what he wanted her to do_. Her fingers dipped below the waist band of her underwear and she ran her fingers across her clit, he watched on hungrily- wanting more. She was enjoying this power she had over him, he was almost panting as she glided her fingers past her entrance and around her glistening heat. “Is this what you want Malfoy?” she whispered. All he could do was nod. His breath caught as she plunged two fingers deep into her center and she moaned pressing into the walls and clenching at the feeling inside her. She grabbed onto his shoulder digging her nails into his toned back.

As good as this was watching him come apart she realized she wasn’t doing herself any favors, _she was getting as worked up as he was_.

She withdrew and brought her digits out, they glistened in the small light illuminating the library- Malfoy grabbed hold of her wrist and placed her delicate fingers past his lips- licking and sucking at her juices slowly as Hermione watched on- she felt a swell of need as he smirked at her. “You taste fucking incredible” he said.

She couldn’t take much more, her body was taking over her mind and her senses dulled as she could only feel heat building and lust taking over her actions. She lunged forward taking his lips forcefully. She could taste herself on him and it spurred her on even more. _How was he doing this to her_?

She reached down knowing what she needed, the one thing she had begun all of this for- she needed that release and only one thing was going to do that for her.  
Hermione unbuttoned his pants and she rolled higher on her knees to give him clearance to pull his pants and boxers down dropping them to the floor. His cock released from its confines and it was glorious. Long, thick and as hard as Hermione could have imagined and she was going to take it all. She looked once more into his dark lust filled eyes for confirmation- _he wanted this too_.  
Running her fingers down she slid her underwear to the side and as he held firm at the base of his cock she plunged herself down onto him releasing a guttural moan.

“Fuck Hermione…” he called as she tightened around him, her walls clenching as she moved slowly. Her thoughts brought back to the forefront as he used her name- _what was she doing_? Before she could second guess it he grabbed her hips again pushing her faster and harder- he reached that spot and her eyes rolled as her back arched at the firm sensation of pleasure shooting through her body. She could feel him filling her completed as she moved up and down on her knees on the table, her pace steady and hard. “Oh, Malfoy- can’t believe how good you feel”. She bounced quicker as he moved her hips harder.

“God, so good. Perfect body, amazing tits.. and you cunt- oh fuck, so perfect”. Malfoy was rambling as she quickened. She felt that familiar tightening and heat building in her core as she began to run her hand across her breasts again, the other pulled at the back of his neck bringing him in closer to her body. His angle changed and he took control. Grabbing her thighs tightly he lifted her from the table and turned placing her laying back down so that he could take the lead. He grabbed at the soaked fabric between her legs and yanked it free.

Malfoy was relentless, he built up- grabbing hold of her hip to keep her in place and the other holding her leg up over his shoulder- his angle was penetrating deep. She almost screamed as he pistoned in and out of her crashing into her hips and grinding against her clit. “Oh God, Draco- fuck yes! Just like that!” She was quickly coming undone and all she could do was hang on for dear life. With each thrust she was moaning at the pressure building, she could feel his thrusts become frantic as her walls were tightening around him- her legs were quaking as she finally shot through to orgasm. Her moan echoing through that vast space in the library as he followed her over the edge panting and groaning as he emptied into her, filling her completely.

They collapsed into a heap on the small desk top and lay there for what felt like an hour before either of them moved. Her body was beginning to cramp as his weight pressed against her but oddly she didn’t mind the feeling, _it was quite comforting_.

They slowly picked up their discarded items of clothing and repaired the torn shirt before getting dressed. Hermione looked over to the blonde boy as he put his pants back on and she smiled. He didn’t see her show of emotion with his head down at the time- _but that’s ok, we must keep up appearances_.

“This was… exactly what I needed…” Hermione said as they had finished dressing. He smirked at her, that shit eating grin that she hated… _maybe not hated anymore_.

“I told you- all you needed was a dam good shag-” he laughed as she started to walk towards the library exit. He walked behind her and grabbed her hand before she reached the door- swinging her around he caught her in an embrace. Malfoy ran his hand up the back of her neck and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Until next time Granger”.

He left her breathless as he sauntered from the library with a spring in his step.

\--------

Hermione sat down to breakfast the next morning, a slight smile crossing her face as she looked over towards the Slytherine table for that familiar head of light locks- spotting him sitting with his friends. He turned towards her and gave a sly wink before returning to his conversation. Hermione blushed- “you’re in a better mood today” Ginny said over her mouth full of bacon.

“I had a good… study session last night in the library” Hermione held back a giggle as she continued to stare across the room.

Ginny looked at her- then followed her absentminded gaze towards the Slytherine table, focusing on the object of her attention. Ginny smiled, then giggled- “Finally..” she said before she caught Hermiones attention.

Hermione went red not knowing if Ginny knew her secret.

She walked from the Great Hall and back towards the dorms for some more sleep. Hermione would return to the library later tonight where she hoped that her Slytherine foe might return for some much needed stress relief.


End file.
